Unleashed
by silvercross
Summary: A sequel to Cotton Candy, Pizza and Beer. After the long wait, Hiro had finally decided to call it quits. (Teaser--ongoing)


I guess I just couldn't leave Hiro wallowing alone in his misery! So here it is, the sequel-sort of thing to Cotton Candy, Pizza and Beer. But quite different from Mask though (I guess.. ?), and just a teaser to the actual fic (I'm not even sure if I'll continue).

And yes, you can kill me for this. I guess I'm not that good a writer (I'm not even one, I think) but I need to write something as an outlet, or else I'd die. So bear with me, please?

No spoilers. Yaoi and angst as usual. From Hiro's POV again.

Disclaimer: Gravitation is definitely not mine. If it is it wouldn't be as great, and everything'll be messed up. It belongs to the great and creative mind of Maki Murakami-san, so all credit goes to her. This story (if you can call it that), is mine however.

Enjoy! (I hope you will) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unleashed

by silvercross

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I still couldn't believe how many of them had gone by. Was it three? Or four maybe. Funny how time flies when your life's devoid of meaning and reason. 

Or maybe even devoid of /life/ itself.

I could still remember that day when I left the two of you alone. In your /own/ world. I only watched as the two of you made it. Or maybe it was only you who did.

But we had our own too. Quite different from what you and _him_ had, but a world even. 

/Our/ world. It does have a nice ring to it, only if I'd let my imagination run wild.

Or so, I thought. Standing here and looking at you, I knew everything was a lie. My whole life became a lie the moment he took you away from me.

And yet I only watched. From this same place I stood alone, dying... and all I could do is curse him for stealing you away from me.. curse him for even existing. How I despise him so much. How I hate the way he looks at you. And from the way you look at him, I knew you were his.

I wonder why. We've had it long before Bad Luck. We've had it long before _him_. Things could've progressed from there then. Our world could've been like yours now, with him.

I knew I felt different back then. But young and naive that I was, I completely dismissed that possibility. And the fact that we're bestfriends and both guys were another ground. So I diffused it, that /feeling/.

I couldn't figure out what that was at first. I thought my hormones were just reacting to the calls of puberty and that I was, in that time, a hormone-crazed teenager like everyone else. 

But was I, really? Slowly, I became addicted to you. That addiction turned into something more, and I was beginning to feel a lot less 'friendly' towards you. Not that I've treated you like a stranger. The opposite even. I've began feeling something (in which, I would consider) more than what we'd shared, more than what you and the others had expected of me. 

/Love/.

I didn't know it then, didn't recognize it. And yet when I did, I haven't really understood. There's always this annoying question in the back of my mind.

Why?

Was it the smile? Or maybe, the eyes. Yes.. it's definitely the eyes. The minute I got lost in them, I knew I was yours. 

Yours to take. 

Yours to keep. 

Yours to /love/.

But you never did. 

I guess there's something in those liquid pools that draws me to you... like they steal every piece of my soul.. every part of what I am. But even if you didn't, I would have gladly given them to you anyways.

Apparently, my inexperienced heart followed your lead and the stupid norms of society. And so I wrapped it up and locked it safe in a hollow space inside me, where my heart should've been. It was like a treasure buried deep within me, and it slowly left me... erased itself from its own existence. 

But then, much to my disappointment, he came, and something in me unlocked. He was a threat to me, to /us/. And I knew then it should've been sooner. I've always had the key. /You/ were the key. But I was a coward.

So I remained in the dark, lurking. For those years that had lapsed, I only watched. I only bled, and died and fucking /watched/.

Until now.

I promised, didn't I? That I would wait for that day when I would willingly take off this armor.. or when you would take it off yourself. But three.. no, four years is so damn long, my angel. 

Longer than you think. 

It felt like staring into nothingness, drowning in that white space for what seemed like an eternity. Silence screamed at my ear as I watched my own death before me.

Yes, watching you two in your own world is my death.

I haven't told you, have I?

/His existence alone disgusts me, angel/.

There should've been no Yuki Eiri in your world, in /our/ world. 

But he managed to get in.. so easily... so damn easily.

And he's eating you slowly.

Like a virus.

Why, you would ask. Why, indeed? 

/Because you're always so open/. You're always so ready to accept anyone in any way. You're so open that anyone could break in and crush that fragile, little heart of yours, and you would still accept, obey, and /love/. But not everyone managed. There's always one more than the others. More than me. And he's so guilty of that.

Again, why? It's so simple angel. Because in the goodness of that innocent heart of yours, you've let him.

You've let that bastard smear you with blood. 

With his filthy blood.

And I've tried, hell I did. But your heart demanded a password, a permission to enter. And I've willingly offered all I've got, or all that's left of me.

But they weren't enough. Because....

..Because I'm the ever, faithful *bestfriend*, no more, no less. That's only how far I could get. I've no more use for anything other than that. 

Yes... Hiro the /bestfriend/. 

And because of my doomed fate, even if I tried, I couldn't get through. Not without a password. Not without ruining everything we've created. Not without destroying the world we've tried so hard to make. 

But enough time had passed. Waiting for something that wouldn't come around is absurd. Even now as I ponder on this, time is wasted.

So, I guess... now's the time my angel.

Time to create a new world.

With your heart... mine to keep...

With you... mine to love...

/Forever/.

Yes... it's time indeed.

Time to take back what's rightfully mine.

So watch me...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

tsuzuku...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, that was painfully short. Like I said, feel free to kill me. You can email me too if you want. I'm sorry if it's... .. There, I hope the face explained it all. And don't forget to remind me of my errors.^_^ 

Anyways, should I continue? Do you think Hiro should?

Even if you hated it, feedback please? ^____^

And sorry for the angsty atmosphere. I'm kinda feeling hopeless at the moment.. ::spots a knife::


End file.
